clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Walrus
Iron Walrus is the superhero figure of the Walrus Crime Ring. He loves bunnies and often mistakes Hat Pop as a bunny. He also carries Bunny Feed in his equipment belt. When asked why he says, Its personal. Background Iron Walrus, AKA Thomas Stank was the son of a genius walrus, known well in the Walrus Underground. Thomas Stank inherited the intelligence of his father, and soon built his first motorcycle at age 5. His father died of natural causes, and Thomas inherited the company his father owned. Thomas attended the top schools, and became one of the smartest Walrus in the world. Thomas Stank made weapons for the Walrus Crime Ring, eventually one called Da PWNER. Da PWNER or DaP, was a missile that shot up into the air, and split into multiple missiles, spraying ditto throughout the land, and once it hit its target, deleted everything in one mile around the target. Also, those who survive the deletion get sprayed with fifty gallons of ditto A, B, C. After he presented the weapon to Walrus1, he was escorted back to his plane, but the troops escorting him were deleted. Thomas took cover behind the vehicle and then found a Transportation Missile, which teleports the people hit, to a programmed destination. The missile said Stank Industries the company Thomas owned. Thomas woke up in a cave with penguins surrounding him. This was the Walrus Crime Ring's rival gang, the Mafia of Club Penguin or MCP. Thomas as forced to build a DaP for them, with the assistance of a puffle. He didn't want to build the missile, so he began to secretly build a suit made of iron. That suit would shoot miniature deletion missiles, let him fly, and better yet, have super-strength. Once the first suit(Joesph1) was completed, he broke out of the cave and deleted the deletion missiles the MCP stole, which created a massive deletion, whih deleted everything except for Thomas and the puffle. The puffle turned into a fireball and flew away. Once back home, he experimented with powering things with ditto. He created a new suit, because Joesph1 was destroyed after he crash-landed ten miles south of the Walrus Warehouse. The suit was painted black and hot shot red. He then added something that would make the suit invincible to deletion. He faced his first challenge as a superhero, when his trusted second in charge, Odie Scam found the remains of the fist suit, and tricked it out to be stronger, bigger, and more powerful. He planned to overthrow Thomas and become the new owner of Stank Industries. As Odie Scam planned, Thomas made his suit stronger. He put on his utility belt a tricked out vacuum, which sucks in things and teleports them to the Deletion Portal. He also trained with martial artist, and equipped the suit with the best cards he could buy. He then became a superhero. Odie's plan was done and attacked Thomas at his own home and depleted his ditto energy. Thomas had enough energy to drag himself to his Ditto Pool, where he recharged his systems. He then he searched for Odie. Odie was hiding in the basement of Stank Industries' HQ. He then battled Thomas until both were worn out. They both delivered a punch at the same time, but Thomas used the last of his energy to divert all ditto energy to his flipper/fist and punched Odie Scam. Odie fell into the ditto pool which powered Stank Industries. He immediately froze. Today Iron Walrus is a neutral Walrus. On both sides of good and bad. He continues to fight whoever gets in his way. Odie is a statue in front of Stank Industries. Baby walri like to climb on him. ---- Iron Walrus is the founder of The Defenders. He works for the government. After PabloDePablo dented his armor, the PSA made a rule: whoever touches him will be arrested. Banishment from the Walrus Crime Ring After seeing that Iron Walrus leads The Defenders and is a super hero, Walrus1 voted to banish him. Now, Iron Walrus vows to destroy the Walri, and cleanse the streets of Antarctica once and for all. Involvement Thomas builds deletion, teleportation, and ditto weapons and distributes them to whoever bids the highest on iBuyBay. Before he became Iron Walrus, people made fun of his name. If someone does, Thomas transports them to a place infested which Mwa Mwas. Iron Walrus also created The Defenders. He is the current leader. ---- Irn Walus also wants to destropy the Walrus Crime Ring. Equipment Iron Walrus has used a variety of equipment, including changing suits every now and then. Armor Main Article:Iron Walrus's Armor Iron Walrus has used different suits for different situations. Each suit has a self-contained environment, assorted on board weapons systems, enhanced strength, flight, and various communications arrays and sensors (such as radar and radio). All suits are also immune to ditto and deletion. Also, Iron Walrus created a Video-Game armor, which was a normal suit, which movies and video games seen by the person in the suit. Trivia * The ditto used to power Iron Walrus suit is a mix of all three dittos, plus a secret ingredient. * Iron Walrus might be recruited for the superhero group, the Revengers. * Iron walrus is classified as being a Triple A Hero by the AFHT. * '''DON'T TOUCH HIM!!' Seriously. See also * Walrus Crime Ring * Walrus1 * The Defenders Italic text Category:Parodies Category:Characters Category:Good Walruses